Port Town
.]] 'Port Town' (ポートタウン; Port Town) is famously known as an intergalactic trades center and is the home of the bounty hunter and F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, who lives off the coast on a chain of islands. ''Port Town's architecture is marked by towering skyscrapers and pyramid-shaped office buildings, and the town is bordered by mountains. A giant construction robot that looks like R.O.B. in Famicom colors can be seen in the background on top of two buildings in F-Zero GX. The 26th century is dominated by intense competition between planets for profitable interstellar trade. Due to this competition, other planets have invested huge fortunes in the creation of massive space harbors to increase traffic; Earth's answer to this resulted in the creation of the Port Town space harbor. The Port Town space harbor has been built with the newest technological and aesthetic refinements in mind. This multilayered structure is centered around a massive structure towering three miles above the ground and is the largest space harbor in the universe. Appearance in the games In the original F-Zero, Port Town appears twice; Port Town II, in particular, has dangerous side magnets. F-Zero X Port Town appears four times in F-Zero X: Port Town 1 has a sharp, dirt patch, and a high jump; Port Town 2 is much like Port Town II from the original, minus the side magnets, and many sections of the course has narrow roads; Port Town 3 contains a zig-zag crank and many narrow places; Port Town 4 is full of traps. F-Zero AX/GX Port Town appears three times in F-Zero GX/AX, where Aero Drive has stepped tracks on most of the course and has a high jump, much like Port Town 1 in F-Zero X, Long Pipe sends you through a pipe with many turning obstacles, and Cylinder Wave takes place on a complicated cylinder. In the Smash Bros. series Port Town Aero Dive is a playable stage in Brawl, which appears as a starter stage. On the My Music page on Brawl, no music that is used in Port Town from all the F-Zero games that it appears in are used in Port Town Aero Dive when many different themes from different within the games itself make an appearance. This stage also returns in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as an exclusive stage for the Wii U version of the game, where many elements for the previous game return. Trivia *''Port Town'' is the only location that appears twice in the same cup. Both Aero Dive and Long Pipe appear in the Sapphire Cup. *F-Zero X's Port Town 2 being nearly the same as the first F-Zero's second Port Town course marks the first time an F-Zero title recycled a course from a previous game (this would continue in ''F-Zero: GP Legend'' and ''F-Zero: Climax'' in the form of the "Platinum Cup"). *The GX version of Port Town has a large-scale replica of the classic Nintendo peripheral R.O.B (Robotic Operating Buddy) in the background. He is most visible in the Aero Dive course. References Category:Worlds Category:F-Zero GX Courses